


Dragon Steps

by morrezela



Series: Dragon Touched [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a dragon who finally found his dragon-mate, but now he had to go slowly to truly win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: dragon fic, mystical spell mating
> 
> A/N: This was written for my 2013 Easter Meme. Reading the Dragon Touched/Dragon Cursed series first is advisable.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Spring was a time of joy. Jensen hated the coldness of winter. Though he could easily heat his lair, he could not warm the world. The beauty of ice and snow wore thin over time. The green that spring brought with it was a welcome relief.

It was a time of young ones being born, and for the first time in years, Jensen felt hopeful at the sight of lambs and chicks instead of melancholic. His mate was not dead, not at all. In fact, his mate was curled up in Jensen’s lair, well taken care of and doted upon as any mate should be.

Jensen was not a foolish dragon though. Jared’s life had not been an easy one, and knowing that they were mates would not encourage him to become more affectionate towards Jensen. The knowledge would be more likely to drive Jared away than to bring him close.

Wooing Jared was a difficult challenge, but Jensen was determined not to complain about it. Not so long ago, he had thought his beloved mate dead – gone from the world before he could even set eyes upon him. Jared’s continued breath alone was a gift in Jensen’s life.

Still he was a healthy dragon. While no longer young, he still had youth in his veins. He craved intimacy and children and all of the things in life that a dragon with a healthy mate should crave. The process of winning Jared’s affections over was slow and grated upon Jensen’s desires for them to be closer.

Winning Jared’s good opinion was not something that Jensen wanted to leave to chance. He walked a line between flirtation and respect, made certain that his eye told Jared he was attractive while his hands told Jared he respected him. His mouth paid his mate subtle compliments instead of the gentle kisses it would rather bestow. The practice was maddening, but Jared was at least comfortable with him now.

That comfort enabled Jensen to give Jared gifts that he would not have accepted months earlier. Much of Jensen’s flight time was now spent flitting from village to village to procure only the best things for his mate. Soft, homespun woolens were mingled with spicy jars of preserves and the sweetest of candies. There was no telling what Jared might favor or reject, so Jensen made certain to have something for every craving. He was not going to make the mistake of putting all his hopes in one gift.

All of the errand running made his form sleeker and more impressive, but it also made his wings sore. So when the sun rose to a cloudless and unseasonably warm day, Jensen decided that a bit of sun bathing was in order. He draped himself over his favorite rock, spreading his wings out to their full span before allowing them to just drop alongside his body.

There was a light breeze that brought the soft scents of growing grass and the buzz of bees to his ears, and it lulled him into a light doze.

He awoke to the feeling of eyes upon his skin.

“Jared?” he asked instantly, picking his head up from where it had been comfortably baking in the bright sunshine.

Jared flushed a deep red and looked away the instant that Jensen’s gaze met his own. There was no mistaking the arousal present in his body. The bulge in his breeches was obvious.

“It is okay,” Jensen instantly assured him. The words weren’t ones he wanted to say. He wanted to bask in the fact that his mate found him pleasing. He wanted to preen and put on a show to make Jared’s bulge grow larger, perhaps wet with desire. But that was not what Jared needed to hear.

Jared shook his head, but his mouth did not let loose with any of his home village’s diatribes. That alone was reassuring to Jensen. There had been a time not so long ago that Jared would have cursed at him for even insinuating that the desires of his flesh were anything but evil.

“It is very warm out here,” Jared croaked out. He still wasn’t looking at Jensen, but he had not run away either.

“It is,” Jensen agreed.

They lapsed into silence. Jensen watched Jared. Jared watched clouds that weren’t in the sky.

“Jared,” Jensen finally caved after the lack of conversation dragged on too long, “is there something you needed?”

Jared’s head shook ‘no.’ His profile blurred he did it so quickly, but even the motion could not hide how much redder his skin turned.

“Was there something you wanted then?” Jensen asked gently.

Jared’s whole body stiffened at the question, and Jensen braced himself to watch his mate run away from him again. His prediction wasn’t wrong. Jared made it a few steps away before halting. He stood there, clenching and unclenching his hands before stalked back to Jensen, steps jerking and uneven.

He stopped mere inches from Jensen’s left shoulder. His gaze fixed steadfastly on the arch of Jensen’s neck like if he stared at it enough it would morph into something else entirely. A shaking hand stretched out from his side and hovered indecisively in the air before coming to rest against Jensen’s sun warmed scales.

Jensen could feel the delicate touch, of course he could, but the sight of Jared’s face was more important than how his hide enjoyed being touched by his mate. Jared’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, his eyes scrunched down in concentration as he traced over the scales covering Jensen’s neck.

“You’re very warm,” Jared whispered like it was a secret. Perhaps to him it was. “This isn’t like touching a snake,” he said as he ran his fingers against the grain of Jensen’s hide.

“Perhaps because I am not a reptile,” Jensen pointed out.

Jared nodded, biting his lip harder before he shuffled a step closer and out of Jensen’s sight.

“Don’t shift,” Jared ordered him a second before he started leaning against Jensen. His cheek pressed against the column of Jensen’s neck, soft breaths panting against the sensitive scales. Then ever so gently, Jensen felt the press of lips against his hide followed be an even softer keening noise as Jared shoved himself away.

“Why must you vex me so?” Jared asked, tears filling his eyes. “Why must it be like this?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Jensen hastened to assure him. “Jared, there is nothing wrong with you.”

Jared’s answering laugh as harsh and bitter. “No? Then you are not disturbed that I find this form more pleasing than your human one?”

Jensen held back his instinctive response to laugh at such a preposterous suggestion. He knew that Jared would be offended by it, and the last thing he wanted to do was offend his mate. “It is natural for dragon mates to be drawn to our dragon forms,” he said as neutrally as possible.

“Not like I am,” Jared denied, shaking his head.

“Exactly as you are,” Jensen countered. “It isn’t that you are wrong in some fashion. It is just that you are drawn to us, and our larger forms are not known to you as our human ones are. It is common for a mate to fixate upon our dragon bodies at first. The need balances out after a time, or so I have been told.”

“You mean that we become desensitized to the thrill of the forbidden,” Jared said.

“No, not exactly. I do not doubt that there may be some thrill to it for our mates. But it is hardly what draws you to us. Our souls are drawn to each other, not our bodies,” Jensen explained as best he could.

“Lies,” Jared told him. “Complete lies. You know not how my body has always betrayed me when thinking of your kind. You know not how my eye was drawn to every horrible painting and sketch with lust. Those pictures were not all based off this ‘mate’ of mine.”

“This is only because you are meant to be with a dragon, Jared. A regular human boy meant to be with his own kind desires after many when he reaches puberty, but he does not bed them all. Could not if he tried.”

“Then I am still wrong. I have no desire to go find this mate I am depriving. I,” Jared took a deep breath, “I wish only to stay here.”

“I believe that I received that message,” Jensen reminded him. “I am not asking you to leave.”

“Well then, you know that I am abnormal even in this dragon mating business,” Jared said triumphantly.

“I do not know that. Not at all,” Jensen countered. “Your upbringing has brought you much confusion and hurt.”

Jared looked as if he wanted to argue, but his mouth did not open to form words.

“Even if you persist in thinking that you are wrong, you cannot tell me that wishing death upon your kind is fair. Why should parents be required to wish death on their child? It is not good, not healthy and not right,” Jensen continued. “If they think so little of their offspring, then they should be glad to send them to the arms of their dragons. We are more than happy to take proper care of our mates.”

“Not all of you,” Jared sullenly pointed out.

“For her sake I hope she treats her dragon better,” Jensen spat out, anger curling up his spine at the remembrance of how Jared had been treated.

His words earned him one of Jared’s rare smiles. “You are very protective,” he said.

“You are worth protecting,” Jensen answered him.

Jared shrugged but didn’t try to naysay him. Jensen took that as a small victory.


End file.
